A Valkyrie's Life
by ValkyrieSeraphim
Summary: Two days after killing Voldemort and finding his friends weren't really his friends, Harry Potter committed suicide. At least, that's what Vernon Dursley told the Wizarding World. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, CREATURE FIC. H/D or HP/SS slash -- undecided.
1. As the World Falls Down

This is my first ever HP fanfic attempt. Please don't hurt it because it's author is an amateur!!

Summary: Two days after killing Voldemort, finding his friends weren't really his friends and his headmaster never truly believed in him, Harry Potter committed suicide. At least, that's what Vernon Dursley told the Wizarding World. Harry wakes up a week after his 17th birthday to find he wasn't who he thought he was, in the middle of a forest, haunted by the betrayal of his friends and family. To make matter's worse, his inheritence has decided he needs to find his mate...but everyone thinks he's dead.

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter...unfortunately. :(

**_

* * *

_**

_**HARRY POTTER IS DEAD**_

_It has come to the attention of the Daily Prophet that on July 31__st__ 1997, the night of his seventeenth birthday, our Saviour, Harry James Potter was pronounced deceased by muggle relatives. _

_At this time, the muggle family has refused anyone from the ministry of magic to see the boy, and that he is "away at the morgue". The family head, Vernon – no last name was supplied, by request of Albus Dumbledore to ensure their safety – revealed to the Daily Prophet that the boy took his own life by jumping off the roof of their two-storey home._

_We can only assume the boy became mentally unstable as a result of his battle and subsequent defeat of You-Know-Who. _

"_He was a bloody menace, he was. The little freak caused enormous stress upon my family. If we weren't such good people, we'd have been happy to be rid of the boy." Vernon commented to us._

_Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster and Harry Potter's mentor, was unavailable for comment._

_Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, gives his condolences to the family on behalf of the Wizarding community and has released his statement in regards to dealing with Mr. Potter's body and burial._

"_While it would be preferred that Mr. Potter was buried and preserved with all the dignity of the hero he was, his subsequent admittance to a muggle morgue facility makes this impossible. He will be buried in a muggle cemetery, per choice of the boy's relatives, of which the location will be kept secret."_

_In regards to this tragedy, we would like to thank Mr. Potter for all he has done for us, and ask that he be remembered for making the Wizarding World safe once again, and not for the way he died._

_- Daily Prophet Reporter, Wilfred Whisp._

* * *

If someone had walked exactly 842 metres in the dense wood surrounding Little Whingeing, Surrey, they would have seen a body.

A body of what appeared to be a young male with a gunshot wound in the middle of his forehead.

Unfortunately, no-one walked that far into the woods. Why should they?

* * *

A week had passed since Harry Potter died, and the Wizarding World, while upset their hero had died, were readily celebrating their new-found safety. After all, You-Know-Who was gone for good! Their Saviour had made sure of that. 

Besides, that's all they really cared about anyway. No-one had readily cared for the person – Harry Potter.

_The Dursleys had hated him since forever, as far as Harry was concerned._

_Albus Dumbledore only used him for the good of the people. _

_Others pretended to care, but they never even saw him for HIM – just Harry. They were interested in the Boy-Who-Lived._

_Even Ron and Hermione. Sure they cared for Harry's safety but Ron's jealous nature had forced him to show his true colours eventually. Jealous of his fame. Jealous of his fortune. Jealous of his fans. None of which Harry had ever wanted in the first place. Ron was just another person thinking of the Saviour. Hermione was a little more complicated, though her intentions became clear nine days ago. She wanted to protect the saviour, make sure he was well and strong enough to rid the world of Voldemort once and for all._

_And Harry could never forgive them for it. _

A dark-haired youth contemplated his former life and it's destruction as he sat on a log – 842 metres into the dense wood surrounding Little Whingeing, Surrey. The rain was falling hard and pelted him mercilessly, soaking him right down to the marrow in his bones.

Not that he noticed.

His life was ruined after he'd faced off with Voldemort.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

The evil _**thing **_was gone for good and Harry was joyful, although exhausted. Somehow, he'd been unharmed in the battle, and was allowed to see his friends after a night in the Hospital Wing.

They were just happy he was alive, or so he'd thought, and after hours of reassuring Ron and Hermione that he was utterly okay and unharmed they had left with huge smiles on their faces – hands intertwined.

_It wasn't until later that day Harry discovered how they really saw him._

Harry was walking towards Gryffindor Tower (where he'd been living up till the battle with Voldemort – he'd be going back to Surrey tomorrow.) hoping Ron and Hermione would be there, so he could say goodbye to them before he left. Thinking contently about what he might do with the life he never thought he'd have, he almost didn't hear the soft banging of a door being closed nearby.

Almost.

Immediately, Harry was in stealth-mode. Quickly deciphering the source of the sound, he quietly moved along the walls towards it. The door wasn't completely shut so he manoeuvred himself into a position in which he could spy without being spied.

Ron! It was he who made the noise.

"Can you believe it, Ron?! He's gone! Voldemort is finally gone!" said a voice that definitely wasn't Ron's, followed by a bushy-haired girl flinging herself into Ron's arms.

Aah, Hermione. Harry was happy to see his friends so relieved – not to mention _together_. Finally. Deciding it was safe to enter the room, he made to open the door further, but froze once he heard Ron's reply to the girl.

"I know. We can thank our saviour for that," Ron said smiling down at his girlfriend, "And to think – we helped him! We'll be famous too, Hermione! And rich too, I'll bet – the ministry will be begging for us to work for them for so many galleons it'll be impossible to count!"

Harry almost collapsed at the conclusion of his supposed friend's tirade. How could Ron betray him like that? They were best friends! He was sure Hermione would Ron out for the remark but was only surprised further when she simply smiled and kissed Ron softly, murmuring her agreement.

He couldn't handle it. Harry needed to get away before he gave away his presence to the traitorous couple. He ran, all thoughts of Gryffindor Tower and his Newly Happy Life forgotten. He ran to Dumbledore's office, thankfully empty, and flooed to the Dursley's home, which had been connected only to Dumbledore's office sometime during the last school year.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Needless to say, Ron and Hermione, among most of the Order, had been perplexed at Harry's sudden decision to return home. Multiple attempts to contact him for a reason were ignored, that is, if Vernon hadn't told them to go away first. 

That was one of the worst days of his life, as far as he knew. The fact he was turning seventeen the next day made it worse. He'd become an adult – without anyone there to embrace him for the man he would become.

* * *

_July 30__th__ 1997  
__No. 4 Privet Drive  
__Smallest Bedroom  
__11:59pm._

Harry lay on his bed, desperately trying to hold back tears which threatened to fall. Tears of betrayal and new-found hatred. Tears of a life lost. Tears of rejection. Tears of loneliness.

He'd returned to his relatives' home to find himself severely unwelcome (even more so). Dumbledore had owled them about Harry's defeat of Voldemort and they were nothing short of terrified. Vernon had taken to carrying a gun with him at all times in order to "protect his family from the murderer". Harry was just waiting to be shot.

_11:59:55pm_

Harry lay on his bed, facing desertion, giving up on holding back the tears that now fell freely, streaming down his face.

_July 31st 1997 _

_No. 4 Privet Drive_

_Smallest Bedroom _

_12:00am. _

Harry lay on his bed. Blinding pain engulfed him and a bright light was being emitted from his body, illuminating the room fiercely.

**A pain-filled scream**

_12:01am_

An awoken Vernon Dursley charged into the smallest room of No. 4 Privet Drive, gun cocked, ready to shoot the murderer that had obviously decided to use his freakishness to kill him and his family.

**A gun shot**

_12:10am_

Vernon Dursley dragged a limp dark-haired youth into the dense wood surrounding the neighbourhood, ready to dump the body in a specially prepared location he was sure nobody would ever discover. Although he found it odd that the gunshot wound in the boys forehead didn't bleed, Vernon wasn't worried he hadn't sufficiently killed the freak. Nobody could survive a gunshot to the head. Not even a Wizard.

**A thud**

The deed was done. And Vernon couldn't be more prepared for the coming onslaught of freaks and interrogations.

**A soft cruel laugh**

_August 7__th__ 1997  
__842 metres into the dense wood surrounding Little Whingeing  
__12:00pm_

The body of a former dark-haired youth shuddered.

Emerald eyes opened and a gasp was emitted.

The image of a gunshot wound dissipated from a pale glowing forehead.

_12:01pm_

The Adonis-like body of a new born Valkyrie glowed in the darkness of the enclosed forest.

Clothes lay shredded over the forest floor, leaving only a shorts clad figure sitting on a log contemplating his former life.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

For the sake of the story, i'm going to ignore the Valkyrie of Norse Mythology. :)

Please r&r.

xox  
ValkyrieSeraphim


	2. I'm Not Okay

Draco Malfoy could spot deception a mile away. It was this particular skill, which he took advantage of in a rather enormous way, which piqued his interest in the mystery that was Harry Potter.

Not that he cared about the wretched half-blood, but the suspicious (surprisingly only to himself) ease of which his fans got over his death and forgot about him wasn't what he had expected. Knowing Potter, he would have demanded recognition and a huge Gryffindor-styled party to celebrate his Gryffindor victory with all of his disgusting mongrel Gryffindor friends; all the while having the Wizarding World licking his boots merrily and running off to their hovel-like homes to announce their great feat of the day.

And then the idiot went and _killed_ himself?

Things just didn't add up. Potter might have been foolish, but he wasn't so undignified as to _kill_ himself.

More perplexing, he had expected an enormous public uproar in regards to Potter's burial, not the cheerful acceptance and instantaneous partying. Something was definitely wrong here.

* * *

_August 21__st__ 1997_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's Office_

_7:00am_

"Albus, I'm well aware of the celebrations going on, you do not need to remind me again!" Minerva McGonagall was frustrated beyond belief. It was the fourth time this week Albus had tried to convince her to join the celebrations, but dammit! There was just too much work to be done for the upcoming school year!

_Goddamit if I see that twinkle one more ti….NO!!!!_

The headmaster's eyes were almost dripping with enthusiasm. "I promise you, dear Minerva, that should be the last time. Lemon drop?"

Ignoring his offer, Minerva McGonagall switched to professor-mode. "I have already done the paperwork regarding school schedules, as well as send out all of the student letters. As far as I'm aware, we are ready for the upcoming school year…" She paused, a thoughtful look creeping across her face. "You _did_ manage to procure a Defence Professor?"

"Ah, in fact I have. It has been decided that Remus Lupin shall return to teach the course this year, by overwhelming demand of the student populace."

Nodding her approval, Professor McGonagall spoke again. "Now that we have that sorted, I must talk to you about an application I was sent this morning." Taking note of the Headmaster's slightly befuddled look, she went on. "Yes, I'm aware of the irregular circumstances, and I assure you I only bring it up because I believe the applicant is to be accepted. It comes from one Ailè Mystère, who wishes to receive a place as a Seventh Year student. He has listed the courses to which he would like to be enrolled also."

"I see. And what, may I ask, is the reason for your willingness to accept this boy?" Albus replied curiously.

Gulping softly and taking a deep breath, the slightly excited transfiguration professor answered, "Well, Albus, he sent us this" presenting him with a jet-black feather with emerald, crimson and silver streaks, as thin as a strand of hair, coursing through it. It glowed faintly, just screaming with all its might the power of its owner.

If it hadn't been such an incredible situation, Minerva would have laughed at the look on her superior's face. Absolutely Priceless.

"Is that..." she cut him off.

"Yes, in fact it is. I have checked the legitimacy of the feather and we are, in fact, dealing with the only known Valkyrie since the time of the founders!"

* * *

Ailè Mystère found it was exceptionally easy to get over the fact that nobody truly cared for him. Not to mention the way all of the depressing thoughts of his uncle's attempt at his life had simply vanished! 

Well, that's the way he liked to think of it. Truthfully, it had killed him inside initially, knowing his uncle was right about him. No one loved him. He was just a freak. But eventually the next stage of his life had to start, given his Valkyrie instincts changing the way he thought and felt about everything in his past. It was remarkable how much of a mental slap it was when his conscience told him that if he wasn't going to stop moping about he might as well quit now on finding his mate, especially when his conscience also knew the ferocity of which Valkyrie coveted their mates.

It took him three days. Three days of crying, log-sitting, contemplation and forgetting to eat. Three days of absolute emotional breakdowns.

Then began stage two. Anger.

Strike that. _ABSOLUTE RAGE._

Stage two only lasted a day. A somewhat violent day to be specific.

- Tree obliteration. (not destruction or damage. Obliteration)

- Terrifying roars and ranting.

- Forgetting to eat.

- More tree obliteration.

- A couple of dead foxes that had dared bite at the feathery wings of the agitated Valkyrie.

The upside of stage two was that Ailes discovered his feathery wings. Large black masses which happened to morph from his back – when he'd wished he had his Firebolt there to fly off some of the tension. They were magnificent in his Emerald eyes. The most impeccable shade of black, laced with fine streaks of Emerald, Crimson and Silver. Not only beautiful, but oh were they fun to fly with.

Hence stage three. Moving On.

Flying had an affect on Ailè. It could calm him in the tensest of situations. It brought blissful joy to an otherwise stressed and lowly boy. Flying was exhilarating, and Ailes was born to do it. His former life had proven this – a Quidditch prodigy. It was only natural for him to embrace this new method of flight.

It cleared his mind. Allowed him to see the facts of his situation with a better understanding. And with this came a plan for his new life.

First of all, he needed to figure out what exactly he was. The drastic changes to his physique, hair, face, and magic, not to mention the wings – which had now morphed back into his back - ! was enough to prove he was no longer human.

To do this he would need to go somewhere with books. Lots and lots of magical books. The plan was lame, but decidedly effective.

First thing though. Clothes. There was just no way he could walk around in his current state of dress. These shorts (former sweatpants) were barely shorts as they were! He might as well be walking around solely in briefs!

Going on instinct, Ailè flicked his wrist casually towards one of the not-so-obliterated pile of leaves nearby. It immediately soared towards him, changing itself into a deep-green form fitting long-sleeved tunic. This was followed by another wrist-flick, directed towards a not-so-obliterated grey oak. As the leaves, it immediately soared towards him, changing itself into a deep-grey set of extremely form fitting breeches. Another wrist-flick towards the earth had created him a brilliant black pair of knee-high leather boots, extending to a pointed toe¹.

The outfit showed off his new physique to the point where it was almost obscene to look at. Not that anyone would have complained, even if they'd managed to stop drooling at the ethereal sight of the Valkyrie.

Ailè may not have known what he was yet, but he knew that another side of him was simply gleaming with pride at its own beauty – preening you might say.

Preparing to leave the forest, Ailè allowed his wings to morph through his back and clothes. One last check and he was about to take off…before he was stopped by the sound of a lyrical bird song coming from behind him. Ailes turned around as quick as lightening, and almost collapsed at the familiar, shocking, though not necessarily unwelcome visitor.

"Fawkes?"

* * *

1. look up Jareth the Goblin King or David Bowie in Labyrinth.. that's the general CLOTHING look, regardless of colour change. :) 

okay this chapter was shorter than the first..and i'm SORRY to those i told there'd be info about the Valkyrie. I would have but it just seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter...

don't kill!

please r&r

xox  
ValkyrieSeraphim


	3. Homecoming

Thankyou So much to those who have read and/or reviewed my story so far, it means alot :)

I just have a few little tidbits to say:

1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!. p.s Sydney, Australia (my hometown) had the best fireworks ever.

2. This chapter is much longer, so yippee for my readers. Cookies for your patience with me

3. My birthday is soon!

4. So is school. :(

And lastly, i hope you react kindly to my set up for the second major pairing of my story. :)

Please read & Review. Enjoy.

AVJ  
AVJ  
AVJ

**

* * *

**

_September 1__st__ 1997_

_Hogwarts Express_

_11:09am_

"Weasel." A drawling voice stated dryly.

"What do you want, ferret-face? Come to cry about your Lord's death?" Ronald snarled at the tall blonde, angry at being interrupted from snogging Hermione, whom also looked quietly outraged.

"Still a pathetic mudblood lover, I see." Draco replied coolly, showing no emotion. "I'm simply here, Weasel," he shot Ron a disgusted look "to inquire as to why you aren't sobbing at Wonder Boy's suicide. It seems you weren't good enough for him after all, besides, if I had you two for friends I'd go kill myself too."

"Shut up, Malfoy! How dare you talk to us like that?" Ron stood up, with every intention of beating the blonde boy to a pulp. _How dare he?! How DARE he?! No one insults me or Hermione and gets away with it! At least Potter isn't here to stop me this time, stupid git. _

Draco was shocked. Not that he let it show, of course, that would be simply unacceptable for one of his social standing. He refused to show his emotions for all the world to see; only fools like the Weasel did that. Though shocked, he was. Not once had he suspected the Weasel and his Mudblood girlfriend to be like the rest of the Wizarding community. Weren't these two supposed to be Potter's best friends? Yet they showed such uncaring souls. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt sorry for the late Harry Potter.

During this reverie, Draco was completely and shamefully unaware of the Weasel's proximity. Draco wasn't weak, in fact he was tall, lean with a fair amount of muscle – a perfect seekers body, he called it. Even with his strength, he knew he was no match for the simple bulk and brawn of the youngest Weasley male. _What an idiot! _How could he let himself get distracted?

Knowing he was doomed to suffer a beating, seeing as he was unaccompanied (Crabbe and Goyle had been expelled in sixth year for becoming Death Eaters) and Granger appeared almost delighted at his fate. Ron pulled an arm back, and Draco closed his eyes, awaiting the pain to come.

* * *

"Let me go!" Ron all but screamed. 

"I can not do that." Came the seemingly calm reply. "If I free your arm, I'm almost certain you'll try and harm me."

"Harm you? Harm YOU?! You've frozen my arm, of course I'll hit you, you idiot!" Ron screamed, fuming. "Who ARE you, anyway?! Do you have ANY idea who I a–"

He was cut off by the unknown figure. "Orange hair, freckles, hot head" here he paused, smirking disdainfully at the already enraged boy, "why, you _must_ be a Weasley."

Standing, almost forgotten, behind his mysterious saviour, the youngest Malfoy quietly snickered at the description – almost the exact way he'd said it back in first year, at the same time Potter refused his friendship…

_Get a grip! This is no time to thinking about Potter! You're still in the line of fire, idiot!_

"Yeah, the Weasley that saved you from being under You-Know-Who's command!" Ron screamed loudly, shocking both the stranger and Draco into silence. Their surprise deepened at the smug look on Hermione's face. Clearly, she agreed.

The stranger's eyes blazed with emerald fury, and it was clear to Draco he was doing all he could to contain it. "What about Harry Potter, Mr. Weasley? I thought he was the one to rid us of the dark Lord."

"Harry Potter. He was bonkers! You saw the papers, the git killed himself! He took all the credit for himself! The truth is it was ME that sent the Avada Kedavra curse at him! NOT HARRY BLOODY POTTER!" Ron was bright red by this time, and Hermione was glaring at the two other occupants of the compartment as if they were to blame for the great injustice put on her boyfriend.

At their incredulous looks, she only replied "it's true. But nobody will accept it because Harry had Dumbledore twisted around his little finger!"

If either occupant had bothered paying attention to the stranger, they would have noticed the tears swell up in his eyes, as well as a single tear escaping, falling from the corner of his eye and down his cheek. Though before anyone noticed, the flick of a hand had removed any sign of moisture from his face. _How could they? _

Composing himself, the stranger raised his hand stiffly and released Ron Weasley's arm from it's prison. "Ailè. Ailè Mystère." Was all the boy managed before turning and walking from the compartment.

Draco, not willing to stay and be beaten to a pulp, swiftly removed himself from the compartment (NOT running. Malfoys NEVER run). Curious as to whom his knight-in-not-quite-shining-armor was, not being satisfied with just a name – especially since he'd never heard of it before, he walked down the train in the direction the other boy had gone, looking into the compartments as he went.

* * *

_Where the hell did this guy go?!_ Draco was frustrated. He had walked all the way to the end of the train and back and there was no sign of the boy who'd saved him from a Weasley beating. Not to mention they were only ten minutes from Hogsmeade Station and he hadn't even changed into his robes yet! 

Giving up on his search, telling himself he would see the boy in the Great Hall at dinner, Draco sauntered down the train and into the prefects' compartment.

Inside the Great Hall, as usual, the students exploded into conversation over the new rhyme. In the centre of the Gryffindor house table, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sat, openly expressing their opinions on one Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter went mad, didn't he? But he was in Gryffindor!"

This is when Ron intervened, happily divulging one of Harry Potter's biggest secrets, permanently destroying any hint of a good reputation he may have had after the whole "going mad and killing himself" drama. "Actually, Harry Potter was only in Gryffindor because he told the Sorting Hat to put him here."

This single statement caused the entire table to stare at Ron and Hermione in complete silence. Shocked at the statement, nobody was able to inquire as to how, or even why. That is until Hermione smiled gleefully, before speaking, her voice full of scorn. "The Hat wanted him in SLYTHERIN! He told it not to put him there."

A few moments of shocked silence followed the secret-telling. Then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT?!"

"You mean he was a snake the whole time? He was supposed to be our friend!"

"What did you expect?" Ron added, stoking the fire of hatred towards the one he envied for years. "He was a Slytherin at heart. Of course he was going to betray us at some point."

"That… That GIT!"

"It's a good thing he killed himself then, isn't it?" Neville added. "He could have been the next Dark Lord and we would never have seen it coming!"

"Yeah! Thank Merlin he was crazy."

The growing hate-campaign conversation beseeching those of Gryffindor House was abruptly cut short by the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice.

* * *

"Pansy, what's a bloke to do without any Slytherin males around?" Draco pouted at his best friend. It's true that most of Draco's associates were just that. Associates. But Pansy was different. They had been best friends since the tender age of three, and were more alike than anyone could ever imagine. Both had former-Death Eater parents (who, thank Merlin, had defected to light side before their beloved children would be condemned to fight a losing battle) who, as high profile people, maintained cool exteriors, appearing cold to a majority of people. This was a façade of course. Contrary to popular belief, they loved their children more than most. Pansy and Draco's parents, that is. The rest of the Death Eater parents had forced their sons and, in some cases, daughters to join the Death Eater ranks. Unfortunately for them, after the defeat of Voldemort, all those found with the Dark Mark on their being were sent to Azkaban, with only the exception of those which had defected and proved useful to the side of the light. 

The system was somewhat twisted, but people were scared, leaving part of a generation of young innocent wizards and witches condemned to be tortured for the rest of their lives, to rot in a confined cell, or, if they were lucky, to be driven mad.

Pansy and Draco were a perfect fit, to the untrained eye. Both were unbelievably good-looking, and were known for their class and wealth. Unknown to those outside of Slytherin House was the fact that Draco and Pansy were both homosexual. What a great thing to find that not only did your best friend accept you for being attracted to the same gender, but to be exactly the same! It had tortured them both for some time, hiding their homosexuality from the other, being afraid of the rejection they may face. Draco had finally gained the courage to tell Pansy, expecting only the worst, but was very pleasantly surprised to find her bursting into tears and hugging him, confessing to him that there was yet another similarity between the two.

Smirking at her friend's plight, Pansy replied "Perhaps you could get in with a Gryffindor." She giggled at the outraged look on Draco's face.

"You cruel, heartless wench! Laugh at my unfortunate soul!" Draco cried melodramatically, clutching at his heart.

Pansy couldn't help but coo at the adorableness that was Draco feeling put out. He really was unfortunate. Every seventh year Slytherin male had been Death-Eater-fied, leaving him alone, not that it lost him any friends, but the loss of partners for unattached sex was a heavy blow, a heavy blow indeed.

"Aww. Does Dwakie Wanna hug?" Pansy cooed.

Pouting, Draco replied in the affirmative, allowing Pansy to grab hold of his lithe, muscular form tightly, comforting her friend.

"Didn't you say there was a new boy? Maybe he'll be a Slytherin." The smile that broke out on Draco's face was enough to melt any heart, and Pansy was not immune. "You see! If he did what you said he did to Weasley, then of course he'll be a Slytherin! You'll have a new friend in no time!"

Having cheered her friend up, Pansy looked over to the Gryffindor Table, making her yearly rounds – Who's still here? What do they look like now? Is there anything suitable to use as blackmail? The usual… Watching over the table, she noticed something was wrong. Not the fact that Weasley and the mudblood were bad mouthing Harry Potter – that was only to be expected. Pansy had known since their third year what their true intentions were. Those stupid Gryffindors really need to learn a lesson about locking and silencing charms when in unused classrooms. The wrongness she sensed was subtle. Someone was missing, other than Potter.

Looking over the table once more, the problem became obvious. There was only ONE bright orange head. And that one belonged to the obnoxious idiot known as Ronald Weasley – or to Pansy and Draco, not-so-affectionately called Weasel. The Weaselette was missing.

Pansy narrowed her eyes in suspicion, concentrating on what the Gryffindorks – namingly Weasel – were saying.

Being as perceptive as he was, Draco noticed the subtle change in Pansy's demeanor instantly. "What's wrong, Panse?"

Pansy turned towards Draco, though still glancing towards to Gryffindor table often. "Well, The Weasel and the Mudblood are bad-mouthing Potter, but that's not surprising. Their treachery has been obvious since third year." Draco gaped at her.

"How did YOU know? I didn't even know until today on the train!"

"Observation." She said simply.

Begrudgingly, Draco accepted her explanation. "Okay, so what's bothering you then?"

Draco was, again, surprised to find a look which appeared to be way too close to concern for his liking. "Pansy?"

"The Weaselette is missing!" she hissed. Pansy hated to admit it, but she'd always had a soft spot for the youngest Weasley. Draco and only Draco knew of it. He was too damn intelligent for his own good sometimes. He'd figured it out, her little crush on the orange-haired girl. Surprisingly, he'd been accepting of this. 'A little too orange though, but that can be fixed' he had said, grinning, in fifth year when she finally confessed to him. She really did love Draco. He was her best friend, and always would be. As it was to be her final year at Hogwarts, she'd come to the decision of telling the girl of her "feelings". She could only hope the girl wouldn't reject her.

He understood her immediately. "Pansy, I'm sure she's fine! The Weasel would have been spouting his mouth off about how Potter killed her if she'd been killed or harmed in any way. And even you can see he's doing nothing of the sort."

"Then why isn't she here, Draco?!" Pansy was almost sobbing. Almost. She knew when it wasn't safe to let her emotions show. And in front of the entire school, it definitely wasn't.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, Panse, it'll be okay" It was Draco's turn to comfort his friend. He was sure the (secretly) overly emotional Pansy would keep him by her side all night if she had to, talking it out.

The friends' attention were brought towards the front of the hall by the sound of Professor McGonagall's stern voice.

* * *

If Ailè was surprised to see one Ginny Weasley standing, like him, behind the first year students, he didn't show it. It was obvious something had gone wrong with her. Not in the gone-loopy kind of way, but there was definitely something wrong. She stood tall, almost threateningly, and her appearance had changed drastically. No longer did she appear the "cute" young orange-haired, freckle-faced girl he'd known since he was formally introduced to her before his second year. Then again, he was no longer Harry Potter, the short, malnourished, gangly freak with a lightening-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The scar had disappeared on his seventeenth birthday, much to his delight. It effectively freed him of Harry Potter all together. 

Ailè had discovered what he was, as well as exactly what it had entailed, from Fawkes, surprisingly enough. Turns out the Valkyrie is the human-like version of the Phoenix. This little relation enabled Ailes the ability to communicate with the Phoenix. Fawkes had become Ailes' mentor, if you will. The month since his birthday had been spent learning about what he was, how to control his powers, how to fly with his wings, and then, about how he was to find his mate. Fawkes had communicated that Ailè would need to return to Hogwarts, and then guided him through the whole process, making sure his former identity was kept secret.

Ginny's change was almost as drastic as Ailè's, bar the whole being-a-Valkyrie thing. Her once-orange hair was now very blonde. The freckles which had once marred her complexion had vanished, leaving very pale, yet very beautiful, smooth skin in its place. Her once blue eyes were now violet. Ginny was taller than she had been at the end of last term. She was no longer a humble 5'4, but a stand-out 5'7.

Most people would see this girl and see no similarity to the girl that was Genevieve Weasley – _[Author's Note: I changed her name because her real name is wretched. Sorry but yeah _and at first, neither did Ailes, but once you've known someone as closely for five years, it become obvious very quickly. To Ailes, it seemed that the change in her appearance had occurred purposefully. Ginny wouldn't be standing with him if she was still Ginny Weasley, of Gryffindor. Something had changed.

The appearance was magically changed, he knew that. Unwillingly. Intrigued, Ailè observed the girl more closely, taking in every detail of her he could. After a few moments of analysis, it struck him.

The Appearance Change. Her Fearsome Demeanor. The Fact That She Was Standing With The Only Other Students Waiting To Be Sorted.

Ginny had been disowned, and with the removal of her person from the Weasley Family, it had appeared all physical traits of the Weasley Clan had also been removed.

Ailè's eyes blazed in emerald fury at the treatment of one of his most loyal friends. He should have known. She was the only person who'd been a true friend of his. Of course her loyalty would have been punished by the same family which had envied him so much.

Ginny turned toward the strange boy she had noticed to be staring at her. "Hello." she said, curiosity lacing her very un-Ginny-like voice. Her voice was beautiful, almost song-like, Ailè noted.

"Hello," he replied, smiling. "New student?" Ailè asked, taking up the role of unknowing new guy.

"Uh, well… yeah." She replied, blushing slightly. _Wow, she even blushes beautifully_. "My name is Ginny. Ginny Evans." Hearing the last name Ginny had given him, Ailè nearly teared up. Back when he was Harry, he'd confided in Ginny his wish to be free of the stigma caused by his father's last name. How he'd have loved to just be Harry Evans, normal teen wizard. Harry loved Ginny like a sister. Ginny loved Harry like a brother. The subtle affirmation of their siblingship made Ailè want to exclaim in joy, take her into his arms and confess who and what he was, but it wasn't safe. He knew now that if he could tell anyone, it would be her. She was truly his kindred spirit. _I'll tell her… when I am sure she'll be safe._

"It's nice to meet you, Ginny. I'm Ailè. Ailè Mystère. I'm new also." He gave her a dazzling smile, showing through it all of his joy at being able to see her again, knowing she'd been his one and only true friend. He wasn't alone.

She smiled in return. "I'm going into sixth year. How about you, Ailè?"

"Seventh for me," he smiled softly at her subtle pout of disappointment. "I've been told all about this school from Headmaster Dumbledore. And the four houses." Ginny responded that she had been told something of a similar nature…

_FLASHBACK_

_They were in Dumbledore's office, halfway through August. They being herself, Ginny Nobody, the Weasleys, and the Headmaster. _

"_Now, Miss. Nobody," Ginny winced at the Headmaster's words. It had been only three days since her family had disowned her for refusing to betray Harry. She would never! "If you wish to remain at this school," he said, voice dripping with disdain at the rebelling girl, "you will need to first, give me a suitable last name."_

_Ginny thought for a while. Her ex-family were eyeing her in hatred. She no longer looked like any of them, which hurt her, but also lessened the feeling of rejection. She now bore no resemblance to a family of which she no longer wanted to be a part of. _

_Thinking of Harry, she remember a conversation between the two. Despite what everyone thought, Ginny and Harry were closer to each other than even Ron and Hermione were to him. He'd told her about his wish to be Harry Evans, and his love of her being like a sister he never had. The memory brought a smile to her lips. The memory also brought confusion to her mind. She knew harry better than anyone, and one thing she knew was that he would never kill himself. It just wasn't possible._

_She would figure it out in the end, she knew it. For now though, she allowed the warm memory to flow through her._

"_My last name will be Evans, sir." Although lost within her memories of her kindred spirit brother, her voice still managed to pick up a quality of disgust at the old man – a talent she had picked up at the time of her disowning. Though it was sad, the process definitely had its perks._

"_Good, now that we have that done… Genevieve Evans, as Headmaster of this School, I forbid you from speaking about anything that has transpired within the last two months regarding Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter, under penalty of expulsion. Do you understand?" Albus Dumbledore spoke in a voice commanding her obedience. Oh how she wanted to tell him to piss off, but her education was more important at present._

"_Yes, sir." She replied, in almost a hiss._

"_Now, taking care of other matters. Harry Potter left a will along with his suicide. What surprised us all was the fact that he left all of his personal effects and Gringotts vaults to you. Simply, you have inherited everything that once belonged to Harry Potter." At this, Ginny glanced over at her ex-family, who were glaring at her with even more un-masked hatred. 'Ah, I see. They're angry Harry didn't leave it to Ronald.'_

"_Okay, sir. Was there anything else?" Ginny wanted out. Now. She'd been there long enough._

"_Nothing else, Miss Evans. Only the matter of escorting you to your new home. Unfortunately you will have no guardian, but I am sure you will manage without one." Dumbledore obviously wanted her out of the picture._

"_Of course, sir." Ginny's reply was full of un-masked scorn. "If you would, I'd like to go home now."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" Ailè queried.

"As long as it isn't Gryffindor, I'll manage." She smiled at this, knowing Gryffindor wouldn't even be an option.

Ailè almost laughed. He knew the hat had done the exact same thing to her as him. This made the situation all the more sweet. With them both in Slytherin, she would be relatively safe from her ex-brother, and he could protect and confide in her.

"I feel the exact same way." He grinned joyfully in return. _Maybe this won't be as hard as I'd thought… Ginny could even help me find my mate!_

The newly re-introduced friends' short conversation was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's stern voice.

"First years, new students, this way." The professor, who was completely unaware of the true identities of the two older students, called out, walking through the enormous arch door-way into the Great Hall, first years and elder in tow. Her voice had effectively hushed the sounds of everyone in the hall, drawing all attention to the new arrivals, specifically the two unknown figures standing behind the first years.

The two older students were, to most, unmistakably beautiful people. To Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, the girl previously known as Genevieve Weasley was as distasteful as a common tart. Ailè, whose eyes had moved directly toward the orange-haired boy when they entered the hall, saw the looks coming from the two. In retaliation, he gave the most superior smirk in his arsenal, surprising and infuriating the recipients.

The Professor exited the Great Hall through a small door behind the Teacher's Table, only to return moments later with a stool and a mangy old hat, which both Ailè and Ginny were very familiar.

Professor McGonagall put the stool on the middle of a raised platform and placed the hat on top of it, then stepped back, looking at the hat expectantly. While most of the student body were relaxed and eager to hear this year's song, the unsuspecting first years were terrified. They of course had no idea that the hat was a magical object, or that it was harmless.

After a few seconds of Sorting-Hat-Shifting-Slightly, the object began to sing in a deep baritone.

_Welcome to Hogwarts new boys and girls  
__Eleven years of age  
__Excuse the two exceptions please  
__I'll now take center stage_

_Four houses preside within these walls  
__Of one you shall belong  
__Take heed of my decision, youths  
__For I am never wrong_

_One house of course is Hufflepuff  
__One of the four parts  
__Which raises and cares for those  
__Who have the loyalist of hearts_

_Or Gryffindor could be the one for you  
__The house of lions in truth  
__Where courage is a most important trait  
__Inside of every youth_

_Perhaps your love for learning is great  
__Ravenclaw will be your home  
__For those who find enjoyment inside  
__The pages of every tome_

_The last of houses is Slytherin  
__A house full of cunning and might  
__But do not be fooled by the Snake for they  
__Are usually closest to the light_

_It seems the sorting is to begin  
__As my song comes to an end  
__Try me on, you boys and girls  
__And to your houses, I will send._

When the Sorting Hat stopped singing, the oldest year of Gryffindor House began screeching in protest of the Sorting Hat's claims about the Slytherins, much to Professor McGonagall's chagrin.

All the more irritating was that the Headmaster appeared to be in full agreement with the outraged Gryffindors. No help there.

"SILENCE!" she boomed, quieting the roar instantaneously. Glaring daggers at the offending members of her house, she spoke again. "Disruptive Behaviour will not be tolerated! Under ANY circumstances!"

With that, she turned back to the first year students, whom looked all the more terrified of the imposing witch.

"When I call your name, you will sit on this stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once your house has been declared, you are to remove the Hat and sit with your fellow House mates. Anix, Alicia!"

A terrified little brunette girl moved through the throng of first years and sat herself on the stool. The second she placed the hat upon her head, it boomed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brighton, Gideon!"

This time it was a blonde boy stepping up bravely to the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Throughout the sorting, Ailè observed all of the students he once thought he knew. Ginny was doing the same thing, only her situation was a little different. Everyone knew she had been disowned, and everyone would figure out who she was as soon as her first name was said.

Both students, distracted, had been surprised to hear the Headmaster's voice, snapping them out of their respective thoughts.

"Now, I would like to introduce to you all two new students this year. First, we have a returning student, recently disowned. This is why she needs to be resorted, under her new identity." Dumbledore's voice held a subtle glee at the humiliation he was causing the rebellious little girl in front of him.

Ginny was ready to flee the hall as realization dawned on her that the Headmaster was going to humiliate her in front of all of her peers. Instead, she held strong, refusing to let the old man affect her. Sparing a glance towards Ailè, she was shocked to find no sympathy in his eyes, as was to be expected from acquaintances and such. Instead she saw a quiet concern, a caring. Not knowing why or how, but seeing this in her new friend's eyes gave her strength, and she was infinitely grateful to him for it.

"Evans, Genevieve!"

The School's collective gasp as recognition dawned upon them made Ginny wince. It wasn't as if she hadn't been expecting it, but living it out was much harder than she had ever thought. She had to be strong. If anything, for Harry. Smiling to herself as the memories of Harry washed over her, she confidently placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"You're back, little Ginny…" the Sorting Hat's voice whispered through her mind.

"Yes, I am. I would like you to place me in the house you planned for me in the beginning." She whispered back mentally.

"Are you so sure, young one?"

"Yes. Very sure." She replied, her inner strength rising as she looked into the emerald eyes of her kindred brother's memory.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Sorting Hat's exclamation was met with silence. The Headmaster looked furious, if not assured, along with Weasley and Granger. Confidently, Ginny got up, smirked at her past Housemates and walked towards her future, sitting next to Pansy Parkinson.

It took minutes, agonisingly slow minutes for the hall to return to it's usual state. Albus Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"And now, our official new student." At Dumbledore's grin, Ailes just knew his Valkyrie identity was about to be divulged to the entire school. GIT.

"Ailè Mystère, would you please come up here?" It was, unfortunately, not a request. Ailè was to be showboated to the entire school. Internally sighing, Ailè accepted this cruel fate, and walked steadily towards the raised platform the Headmaster had gestured towards. _At least this way it'll be easier to explain why I need a mate._ Reaching the platform, Ailè stepped up and turned to face the awed gazes of the entire Hogwarts population.

As has been mentioned numerous times, Ailè Mystère was gorgeous. No, he was in fact god like in his appearance. His figure was somewhat obscured by the school robes he wore, but it was plainly obvious that his physique left nothing on the imperfect side. His hair, as Ailè had discovered, had permanently gotten the look of a young muggle rock star, was ebony in colour, and complimented his tanned skin. Emerald and Gold eyes looked out over the student body, as pristine white teeth gleamed behind a pair of full lips.

* * *

Pansy was flabbergasted by the delectable creature standing upon the raised platform at the front of the Great Hall. This was definitely the boy Draco had been talking about, and what she had once thought to be his exaggerations of his beauty were now confirmed as extremely true, almost to the point where it was ludicrous. 

She glanced over at Draco as the whispered "Perfect." Reached her ears. He was entranced by the new boy. If he didn't have so much class, she was very sure he'd be drooling all over himself. This thought made her snicker softly, snapping Draco out of his daze and enabling him to send his most heated glare at the still snickering witch.

* * *

"This year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is being graced by Ailè Mystère, a Valkyrie who has recently come into his inheritance. He will be joining the school as a seventh year student. Other than education, he is also here seeking out his mate. Many of you already know of Valkyrie, but for those who don't, I shall give a brief explanation to you." Albus Dumbledore was practically beaming, eyes twinkling like mad. 

"The Valkyrie are an ancient race of magical beings which are theorized to be the most powerful of the magical races. Of course, as tradition would go, this means Valkyrie are extremely rare. This year, we have one here," he gestured towards Ailè. "The Valkyrie race is said to have the powers to control nature for periodic amounts of time, among the more common types of magic we, as Wizards, use. Valkyrie, among many other magical creatures, have life mates. They will only ever have one mate, which is said to be their perfect match in every way. Ailè, here, is seeking out his mate, which is one of the reasons he has come to Hogwarts. Now I heed warning to all students. If Ailes finds his mate within these walls, I caution your actions towards himself and/or his mate. Valkyrie are said to be the most protective of their mates of all magical creatures, and will stop at no lengths to avenge wrongs committed against their mate. I say this only to inform you that if you do wrong his mate, you will have no legal rights. According to the ancient scrolls of Leziathon, the offended Valkyrie may choose the punishment of the offender."

Dumbledore's words chilled many students, and they looked at the heavenly creature before them with much more caution.

"Now, Mr. Mystère, could you please sit and be sorted." With these words, Dumbledore sat down once more. He was sure the boy would be a Gryffindor. It was obvious. Bravery came off him in waves. _Another victory for Albus Dumbledore_. His eyes sparkled merrily.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, are you ready for me to place you where you belong?" the Sorting Hat whispered through his mind.

"Yes. Very Much So." Came the whispered reply, full of confidence.

If the sorting Hat could smile, it was grinning as it exclaimed it's last words before next year.

"Well, it better be… SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Muhahahaha! 

Um, i think it should be wise to tell you now that Dumbledore-bashing/criticising/etc... will occure alot in this fic.  
And yay Harry/Ailè is at Hogwarts now!

Something i forgot to tell you guys last chapter, which some have probably figured out already - Harry's new name is Ailè Mystère. In french, this means Winged Mystery. (ah, you all understand it now, don't you :D)

Umm, if you would, PLEASE tell me how you'd feel about my obvious Pansy/Ginny pairing. I refuse to acknowledge them being OOC because you just never know with Pansy! JKR never divulged that much! And Ginny will be better with Pansy :)

Please R&R,  
xox.  
ValkyrieSeraphim


	4. Distraction

**Yay!** **Aren't we happy I finally updated:D**

**1. Due to translation error (sowwy!) his name was wrong... it's ACTUALLY Ai****lè. Not a huge difference, but yeah. For newer readers, it's already been fixed up in earlier chapters :)  
2. For those who asked how to pronounce his name - It's pronounced "ayehh" (the french:P) as in "eye-yehh". It's a little different, but meh. I'm kind of obsessed with french these days. For the purposes of this story though (a little stab at the brits.. sorry...but i had to :D) almost every character but the "cultured ones" (catch my drift?) will pronounce it "ale" becaue of their accents and coz their ignorant and stupid. (Brits that aren't in harry potter, you're all good so don't hate me!)**

**3. My birthday is in 5 days!!  
4. So is school -.- **

P.S. Who can guess which artists (they're not from the same one!) are making the songs that i'm using as Chapter names:) Cookie for the person who guesses right for all four! (or maybe a cameo appearance in A Valkyrie's Life? I AM looking for the name of another Valkyrie...doo di doo...) 

**

* * *

**

"_Well, it better be… SLYTHERIN!"_

Ailè stood up, smirking at the surprised, almost outraged looks of the students in Gryffindor House. _I knew he'd already planned out my House life ahead of time._ _What a joy, he must be so happy he got it wrong._ Snickering at his own thoughts, the young Valkyrie glanced over at his new House.

Sweeping his gaze over the crowd of students lazily, he smiled when he saw Ginny sitting rather close to Parkinson. _Girls._ He almost grinned at this revelation. He should have known. Continuing this inspection, his gaze moved down the table a little more, stopping when an emerald light flashed across his vision.

_Mate –_ it was barely a whisper in his ear. Well technically it was his Valkyrie instincts, but close enough. The boy's smile widened into something dazzling, making him appear as the image of pure joy personified. His mate was a Slytherin! This made his task so much easier. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to indentify which Slytherin his mate was, without physically touching them. _No matter, there's time._

_A Valkyrie newly come into their inheritance has until the time of Yule to find their mate and have said mate accept them……_

Ailè was making his way over to Slytherin table, barely restraining himself from singing and keening his joy to the heavens, when the cool voice of the Headmaster stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I'm very sorry, my boy, there seems to have been a mistake."

The Great Hall, which had begun to accumulate an air of quiet conversation, immediately silenced, looking towards their Headmaster in bewilderment and curiosity. Albus Dumbledore was the very image of a cool temperament. His gaze was steady, having lost the twinkle in his eyes. He stood tall, his stance saying to all present that he was not about to lose the impending argument, if one was to arise.

Oh, how an argument did arise.

Ailes turned slowly, eyes betraying his calm demeanor, showing his caution. "Excuse me, headmaster?"

The old wizard's eyes were smoldering. With what, Ailè wasn't sure, though he knew it meant nothing good when it came to him.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but the Sorting Hat must have made a mistake. I'm sure you don't belong in Slytherin. Please forgive us for – " A false look of concern took residence upon the old wizard's face. A face which didn't fool Ailè for a second. _This old fool thinks I'm stupid enough to fall for that? His ignorance will be his downfall._ The silence of the school students was almost deafening. Confused, Ailè looked over towards the Slytherin table, where he saw the looks of fury burning in each and every student's eyes, dwelling just behind their cool masks. This was followed by a sweeping gaze over the rest of the school. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff – as he expected, looked simply confused, albeit curious. Gryffindor, on the other hand, with students of no skill at masking their emotions, was a sea of victorious smiles.

_No. He will not take me from my mate. _Ailè let loose a low, vicious growl, surprising all within the Hall. To those with a clear sense of self-preservation, this was the first signal to leave the agitated boy alone. Draco, Pansy, and Ginny recognized this at once. Unfortunately, being a manipulative leader for more than half a century caused one to be more than a little ignorant and self-important. If he'd paid any morsel of attention to the boy's physical appearance, he might have noticed the lengthening canines flashing with each growl, or perhaps the sharpening nails, or even the fact that the young Valkyrie's hair seemed to be blowing in a non-existent breeze.

But alas, being the ignorant, self-important, manipulative old leader he was, Dumbledore was solely focused on gaining his prize. "Perhaps you could try the Sorting Hat on once more." The old wizard smiled, almost warmly, distracting most from the spell currently being cast on the Sorting Hat.

"No, sir. I'm quite happy to remain in my current house." The boy replied, forcing his voice to appear calm. Internally, he was fuming at the gall of the man. He was trying to force him into Gryffindor, obviously so his "new" wonder boy could befriend and twist him towards Dumbledore's wise leadership. But he wasn't Harry Potter anymore, and he wasn't supposed to know anything about the man's temperament!

"I really must insist, dear boy," Dumbledore pushed on, his voice becoming steelier by the second. "If you would sit and be sorted once more?" It wasn't a question and they both knew it.

The false sense of security the Headmaster was presenting was beginning to sicken Ailè, and the day's events with the traitorous Gryffindors only fueled his rage. The sound of the last remaining Weasley at Hogwarts snickering loudly at him didn't help at all.

Gritting his teeth in disdain, Ailè glared daggers at the ground, hiding the rage he wasn't supposed to be feeling as a newcomer. After a short moment, he looked up at the waiting Headmaster, whose face still held the grandfatherly appeal, which helped him so dearly.

Ailè figured that letting the Headmaster believe he'd won would be the easiest way out of the offending situation. Anyway, the Hat would just resort him back into Slytherin, right?

* * *

"I am sorry, Harry Potter…" came the whispered voice of the Sorting Hat. It sounded sad, almost morose at the situation the young man was in. Unbeknownst to Ailè, and a majority of the school, the Sorting Hat was to misplace him. It tore at the very roots of the Hat's purpose and caused a deep pain and mourning to consume The Sorting Hat. The hat knew this was the Headmaster's doing, and he would be sure to inform the Founders as soon as possible for necessary action to be taken place. But still, he knew this would not be able to help the young man being forced to return to a traitorous place. 

"What for? The Headmaster is wrong. I will be in Slytherin soon enough." Ailè whispered in return. These words only caused the pain within the Sorting Hat to multiply. He couldn't tell the man how wrong he was; the Headmaster had made sure of that.

"I am sorry, Harry Potter…" the Hat repeated, before sealing the fate of the young man. The headmaster, behind his benevolent smile, was grinning madly. He'd won the Valkyrie! No one would ever doubt him again, especially when they knew a Valkyrie was among his ranks!

The Sorting Hat bellowed the only word allowed to him, causing one table to cheer in victory, with whooping led by the one and only Ronald Weasley.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

As if the events of September 1st, prior to the Welcoming Feast, had never happened, Ron Weasley celebrated the win of the Valkyrie to his house. Yes, the creature had first been sorted into Slytherin, but Professor Dumbledore had fixed that. Now he, as unofficial (yet obviously official, so no one got any ideas that maybe they could take over) leader of Gryffindor House, was sure to reel in the Valkyrie as his best mate. In Ron's mind though, Best Mate was just the nice way of saying Personal Slave That Will Follow Out Of Loyalty. That was the good thing about Harry Potter. Harry was so grateful to have any friends that he was willing to do absolutely anything to keep them. 

Over the six-year period of "friendship" between the two boys, Ron had learned a somewhat different lesson on friendship that most other children learned. To him, from his experience with the Boy Who Killed Himself, friends were easily manipulated into doing whatever you wanted of them; therefore his soon-to-be new best mate would be even more beneficial to his plans of becoming rich and powerful off of his association with Potter.

* * *

_Mate…_

Ailè's mind was racing, pulsating with thoughts of impending separation and pain. Why was he in Gryffindor? The Hat must be wrong! What happened?

_Gone…_

He wanted him. Needed him. His soul was crying out in despair. Although the separation was only minor, Ailè felt like he'd been ripped away. He was so close! Dumbledore had to go mess it up!

The young Valkyrie was still sitting on the platform with the Sorting Hat, with his head down. Despite the noise of cheer coming from Gryffindor House and the light clapping of the oblivious Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, Ailè remained silent. He knew he would have to get up and face the truth in a few seconds, but his silent torture was enough to keep him from moving at the moment.

"Mr. Mystère, would you please take a seat with your House?" Albus Dumbledore hedged. The sooner his young prize was seated; the chances of any Slytherin student opposing his judgement would decrease severely.

It was time he moved. Ailè sighed to himself as a crystal-like tear started to make its way down his cheek. By sheer will only, the Valkyrie stopped anyone from seeing it, but it was there. Composing himself, he stole one last glance at the Slytherins that would have been his family of sorts, only to be captured within a pair of silver eyes.

* * *

Draco was furious. No, he was beyond furious! How dare Dumbledore do that! Everybody knows the Sorting Hat is always right, so what made him think that pulling a stunt like that would work for him?! If it weren't for the idiots in the other three houses, Ailè would be here where he belongs! 

Draco's internal ranting was interrupted by the pair of emerald-gold eyes looking his way. The gaze of the Valkyrie blew him away. He was entranced by their depth and the look of longing and pain that hid just beyond the surface was enough to make him want to cry out. It wasn't until the creature of perfection turned away that Draco noticed the crystal-like tear running down his cheek. The Valkyrie was in pain! Why?

He watched as the lithe figure walked, defeat shadowing his gait, closer to Gryffindor Table.

He watched as an infuriating red head jumped up, grabbed the Valkyrie's arm quite forcefully and dragged him towards Granger and the other Gryffindorks. It was worse to see the Valkyrie let the Weasel do that to him, especially after what had happened this morning on the train.

He watched as the teen sat (with an enticing grace, he noticed) with the crowd, and observed how he looked almost disjointed and distant.

Obviously Ailè wasn't happy where he was. And from the looks on Pansy and the former Weaselette's face, neither were they. Good. They felt the same way he did. It was strange acknowledging the Evans girl; especially since she was a former Weasley, but if Pansy wanted her, then he'd have to do everything he could to make the girl feel 'included' within the Slytherin Family.

Draco had never had a real crush before. He was gorgeous, rich and charismatic and he knew it. But just because everybody wanted him, it didn't mean he was willing to give himself to any of them. Hence, his closely guarded secret that he was still in fact, a virgin. Not that he would EVER tell anyone besides Pansy. His parents would KNOW if he ever had sex; they were just too good. He'd never be able to hide it. And like him, they believed having sex with anyone was a common thing for common people. And Draco Malfoy was definitely not common. This is what made his sudden infatuation with Ailè so strange. The feeling was completely foreign, yet not unwelcome, and along with it came a protective streak. That was probably why he seemed to care so much about the Valkyrie, ignoring the fact that he felt he owed the Valkyrie for saving him from the wrath of Weasley earlier in the day.

"Pansy?" Draco said, causing both Pansy and Ginny to look at him… interesting.

"Yes, Draco?" The attentiveness of Ginny Evans was not lost on the dark-haired girl. She would have to do something about that.

Deciding now would be the perfect time for 'introductions'; Draco stopped his initial train of conversation. "Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy, and this," he said with a friendly tone to Ginny, gesturing towards Pansy, "is Pansy Parkinson. I don't believe we've ever properly met." At the end of his little introduction, Draco gave the girl a charming smile, with Pansy quickly following suit, causing Ginny to blush fiercely.

Realising the two Slytherins were waiting for a reply, Ginny quickly spoke. "Ginny. Ginny Evans." She finished with her own smile, which Draco and Pansy found only too endearing.

"Nice to meet you. Ginny." Pansy spoke up, followed by a curt nod from the youngest Malfoy. Now introduced and seemingly comfortable with each other (which was surprising to the Malfoy. Ginny was supposed to hate them, wasn't she?), Draco went back to his initial reason for eliciting the conversation.

"It appears the two of you feel the same way about Ailè Mystère being in Gryffindor as I do. I think, despite his Gryffindor placement, we should befriend him." Draco spoke with a distracted, though somewhat passionate voice, drawing curious and knowing looks from the two girls.

"I think you're right, Draco," Pansy said, "He seems very unhappy around those Gryffindorks. I don't blame him. He's a Slytherin, so we should treat him like one."

"Agreed," Ginny added, "he seems familiar somehow though. I don't know what it is, but something makes me feel comfortable around him."

With that the three Slytherins dug into their dinner, in a civil way of course, occasionally checking in on the Slytherin over at the Gryffindor Table.

* * *

Ailè couldn't eat. Not that he needed to, of course, but that's beside the point. While in his nature, human food was not necessity; over the past 17 years you could say it had become a habit. His mood was darkening by the second, with every nudge, slap on the back and punch to the arm that was somewhat friendly coming from his 'new' Housemates in welcome. And how could he forget about Ron? 

Ron! That hypocrite! He was acting as if they were best mates! Though it was always an odd quirk with Ron to conveniently forget everything bad that happens between himself and someone he wishes to 'befriend'. What an annoying quirk.

And Hermione! What A Bitch. Does she EVER shut up? I mean come on! What with the questions and analysis and questions and lectures and questions and then there were the questions! Up to this point, Ailè hadn't said a word to any of them, much to the displeasure of the Golden Duo. If they think they can get him to talk by talking louder the way they were, then they were even more idiotic than he initially thought.

Burrowing further into his own thoughts, Ailè went through everything that had happened since the day Voldemort was finally defeated. He'd been exhausted, but that hadn't stopped anyone from trying to force everything else on him. Hermione can't go two seconds without mentioning studying! And Ron with his quidditch and chess talk! Couldn't they understand he just wanted a bit of rest? And to top it all off, finding out they were lying backstabbers didn't make him any more joyous.

Then there were the Dursleys. They actually sent him back there. And so soon after the battle! Didn't they care about him at all?! Well, obviously they didn't, but no one could be that unsympathetic! Telling the Dursleys he'd killed the Dark Lord wasn't the most intelligent thing either, especially since it had resulted in his 'death'. Wait, thinking of death, those idiots believed he killed himself! That's what Fawkes had told him anyway. How could they not even investigate? So much for the Light Side, if they were willing to believe that muggle and not investigate properly, then screw them!

While not literally, Harry Potter did die in the Summer Holidays. The quintessential pieces that made him who he was were still there, but along with the betrayal and his inheritance, any trademark Harry Potter significances were gone. He was no longer the gullible young boy who blindly followed. He was, essentially, Ailè Mystère, Valkyrie. Nothing more and nothing less.

And despite everything of the past and his current situation, he was happy with who he was.

Ailè smiled softly at his revelation, knowing that it was the honest-to-Merlin truth.

* * *

"Ailè! Oi! Over Here!" Ron screamed for the third time. That stupid Valkyrie was just _sitting _there, at the exact spot on the Gryffindor Table as he had been since Ron put him there. Why couldn't he just listen?! Gah. Must be because he's not human. He probably has a smaller brain. 

Ronald, content with his reasoning of Ailè's stupidity, walked briskly over to the man, grabbing him roughly and pulling him off the seat, eliciting a pain-filled gasp. Ron waited for the Valkyrie to compose himself before laying into him for keeping him waiting.

"Do you _want_ to stay here all night! I had to wait for you, you know! It's been twenty minutes and I'm missing the Back To Hogwarts party in the Common Room!"

Ailè just stared blankly at the boy, still caught up in his reverie of self-acceptance to take in what the red head was telling him. He knew he was angry, but why he was angry was still a complete mystery.

"Come On!" Ron grabbed at the teen and pulled him toward Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately for the red head, the Valkyrie decided being bullied wasn't on his list of things to be done.

Ripping his arm from the other man's grasp, Ailè turned to walk away. Merlin, Ron hadn't changed at all. He was still a hotheaded idiot.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?! Gryffindor Tower is this way!" Ron all but screeched at the retreating Valkyrie.

"I'm not your friend, Ronald Weasley, and I will not be treated like a rag doll. I haven't forgotten your behaviour this morning, even if you have. Good day, I won't be going to Gryffindor Tower. I'm going to see my mate." With that, Ailè began walking towards the dungeons, leaving an infuriated Weasley behind.

* * *

Ailè knew how to get to the entrance of the Slytherin common room, thanks to experience from Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts, but being allowed in to the Snake Pit was a completely different matter. For one, he'd have to hope a few Slytherins were still in the common room. If not, he'd be stuck in the hallway all night! There was no way he was sleeping in Gryffindor. He may not be Harry Potter anymore, but that didn't mean he could bare sleep among the traitors. 

Reaching the stretch of wall hiding the entrance to the Snake Pit, Ailè reached out and knocked on the stone. He wasn't sure if that would work, or if anyone would even hear him, but for now it was the best plan he had… unless…

It had been minutes since he'd knocked. Seeing as no one had answered, using his second idea, which had popped into his head just after he'd knocked, seemed to be a pretty good one.

_-Open-_

The instant the word was uttered, the stone wall opened up, rather smoothly to be honest. Keening in silent celebration at the success of his Parseltongue, Ailè entered the home of the Snakes.

* * *

**Yes this chapter is somewhat shorter than the last... but when i reached this point i decided it would be the purrfect place to stop.**

**Umm, hope you liked. This chappy does lack plot, but it's really just one that substantiates the characters and gives a better look into some of them (namingly** **Ailè and Draco.. **

I'll update soon. Promise!

Please R&R,

xox  
ValkyrieSeraphim 


	5. Changes

_First of all. I Am SO Sorry For Taking Ages To Update!_

_With School starting again and serious writer's block (so early in the story, i know! i know everything that will happen, just... making it sound good is difficult!) This wasn't intended to be so short but i fwlt bad about not updating, so here is the unfinished chapter (or SHORT chapter, i guess)_

_It's when Aile And Ginny Meet._

_And sorry for those who'd hoped i'd have Draco and_ _Aile meet.. it will happen soon! Promise!  
Oh and a warning : Draco will probably be OOC in this story - as in, he won't be the snarky COWARD that the books portray him as. :)_

_xox Enjoi!_

Ginny Evans was surprised by the homeliness and warm reception the Snakes had among each other. It appeared the aristocratic snobbishness they portrayed in public was just that, a portrayal. While still aristocratic, (which is to be expected amongst Purebloods – come to think of it, she could learn a thing or two about _proper_ behaviour) the Slytherin students were rather friendly, even to her – the ex-Gryffindor. If she didn't know any better she'd…oh bugger it all. Slytherin House was a family, as far as she was concerned. Her new family.

She admired the decorum of the common room. It was like a splash of silver on a canvas of green. A sophisticated style, of course, but it contained a certain inviting aspect. Very Welcoming. It was intriguing to her that something so subtle could create such a large difference. This was, if possible (which she was growing more sure of each second), even more homely than the vibrant reds of Gryffindor.

Ginny hadn't seen her room yet, but according to Pansy; the huge number of students expelled the previous year, sixth and seventh years would be getting their own room. Quite a perk, if she did say so herself. Speaking of Pansy… the girl was swiftly becoming one of Ginny's favourite Slytherins. She was the epitome of excitement and all things girly, which suited Ginny just fine. After all, who better a person to befriend than one full of spunk? Not to mention she was way to good looking. Ginny rejoiced in silent celebration at the opportunity of maybe getting some beauty tips? She was still a girl after all.

And who'd have thought Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin, could be pleasant!? That boy was a down right charmer when he smiled! Harry would have been very interested if he knew that!

Her cheerful mood was slightly dismantled at the thought of Harry. She missed him **so** much! She didn't believe the Prophet. It annoyed her that Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore, not to mention the rest of the hypocritical Wizarding World, had been so quick to accept the explanation and move on. Then again, it was only VERY obvious those muggles had done something to him. From what Harry had told her of them, they were monsters! It hurt all the more knowing there was nothing she could do to prove it. If Harry hadn't told Dumbledore or Ron or Hermione any of it, there was just no way anyone would believe he told her. Their friendship, while not hidden, was much deeper than anyone ever thought. He was her only real family, her brother. The Weasleys had turned on her, driven by their thirst for riches. She was sure Fred and George would have sided with her had they been alive. It was just another thing that the war had taken from her. **(I know you all hate me now for that... but I'll make it up to you! Just don't hate the fic! --protects it with own life--)**

She sighed. She knew she couldn't forgive them for what they had done, even if it were possible to reverse a disowning ritual. Those were the ultimate reject card! It was clear that money was more important than her to her family. That's really what had hurt the most. She wasn't even as valuable as the money she'd inherited. Literally, it might be true – Ginny had found that Harry's personal Gringotts vault was home to an inconsequential amount of money. The goblins were very secretive about any other vaults Harry had, but she didn't mind at all. The vault she had inherited enough to fund her expenses for the rest of her life! She didn't need any more money! – But in the value that can only be associated with the ones you love, that was worth more than anything. Harry was worth more to her than all the Galleons in the World! It was difficult to come to terms with the knowledge that her ex-family didn't share her sentiment.

* * *

Sitting alone in the Slytherin common room, Ginny was unaware of the man that had just come through the wall. The other students of her house were being lectured by Professor Snape (First years) or off, according to Pansy and Draco, having their yearly return-to-Hogwarts "social gathering". Leave it to the snakes to see 'party' as uncivilised. She, as a Slytherin, had been invited, but she'd declined the offer in return for some time alone to contemplate her new life.

Ailè watched the younger blonde girl silently. By the lack of attention she had, it was obvious he was still invisible to her. He took the opportunity to observe his sister, and seeing the emotions flitting across her face – contentment, sorrow, loss, love – smiled softly.

"Miss Evans?" The man inquired softly, startling the girl from her musings.

"Ailè?" she questioned. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a Gryffindor now."

Now, it didn't take a genius to realise that Ginny's accentuation on the word "Gryffindor" was one of utter malice, let alone a creature like Ailè. It was simply shocking, to a degree, the sincerity in which she said it. Ginny obviously held no hidden love for her previous housemates.

Ailè only smirked softly in reply to her question, allowing her confusion to manifest further. It wasn't until a look of eager desperation for answers that he caved, and knowing he could trust someone at last, stalked up to her and lifter her clean off the floor, spinning merrily in circles, basking in the presence of family. An almost wolfish grin could be seen, as he sensed her completely dumbfounded person.

"Uhh, Ailè? Are you okay?" Even though the man was a near stranger to her, and he was acting very oddly, Ginny had this sense of calm about him – hiding amidst his obvious excitement – which calmed her also. It was almost a feeling of… safety? Love? She didn't know. But whatever it was, it was nice.

"Ginny, it's me." He whispered, praying she would instantly understand and forgive him for his deception toward her. How he hoped she could understand so quickly, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Nobody could understand something like that through so cryptic a phrase. When he heard a soft hitch in her breath, he wasn't sure what it meant, he only hoped she wouldn't push him away.

"Who _are_ you, Ailè?" Ginny's question was whispered just as softly as his. She didn't know what was going on, but the sense of calm that surrounded her kept her from moving away. She turned toward the man and stared him in the eyes, silently requesting the truth.

Ailè smiled at Ginny once more. She really was a bright witch. A bright person, to be more accurate. She left nothing to the imagination with her wit and devilish humour; she was sharp as a tack. The tone of her question had confirmed to him that he would be forgiven, in time. It was so full of hope and longing, even if she hadn't noticed it herself.

It was time for him to tell the truth. To his family, at least.

"My name is Ailè Mystere. I am a newborn Valkyrie in search of my mate. My mate is a Slytherin. As far as anyone is concerned, I am a Slytherin – regardless of what the Headmaster has cursed me with. I am seventeen years old and" – he paused, deciding on the best wording of his confession. "you, Ginny Evans are what I used to, and still consider, my true sister."

Ginny's mouth fell open at the statement. She wasn't sure if her thoughts were right. Was he? Her heart beat a little faster and her breathing became quicker, hope filling the deepest parts of her body and soul.

He lowered his head submissively, waiting for her to react. It felt as though an age had passed in the mere seconds between her softly-spoken question.

"Harry?" Ginny's lip trembled.

"That's me..." he replied, attempting an aloof attitude, failing miserably, and leaving the exclamation a little bitter and sad. The whole time, he'd not lifted his head, unable to look her in the eyes.

It was because of this he never saw the heap of Slytherin which jumped on him.

* * *

_I Hope You Liked This SHORT Chapter! :)  
I'll Update Real soon with the next one. i'm already sure of what will happen. :D_

* * *


	6. Move Along

Okay blah i had exams and im making excuses.

Umm, the next few chapters might be a little VERY short just so i can get back into the swing of things, and i intend on writing a couple of one-shots over the next couple of weeks because there are all these ideas in my head that interfere with this story.

Cookies to those that reviewed and i mean wow. I never expected over 150 to show up! I feel like a cheat now.  
Sorry for it being short though... they'll be long and prettyful in no time.

Yeah.

OH! Since the reader that won that little song-chap-name competition never got back to me, i request names for villains (human AND non-human - but the human ones will just be REALLY annoyingly kill-them-now characters..), one Valkyrie (preferably Female) and a list of Anime characters with great looks.

Deal? begs

Oh and for those who were interested, i MIGHT (not sure yet..depends how this story pans out...) post another version of this story later for the other pairing.

KK, thanks!

xoxo.

Enjoi!

* * *

Ailè perched on the wall at the top of the Astronomy tower, reminiscing about things past and present. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about his meeting with Ginny. He hadn't expected her to welcome him back into her heart as she had. She had hugged him for a long time, tears gliding down her cheeks as she murmured her love for him.

He had a sister. _His_ sister loved him again.

Of course, he'd had to swear her to secrecy, but she had seemed to understand completely.

If it weren't for Pansy interrupting them, they might have stood there hugging forever.

_Flashback_

"Ginny?" The dark-haired girl called out from the hall next to the common room.

"Ginny? Are you okay? I can here voices!" There was worry in Pansy's voice, which made Ailè smile, despite the horror of being caught in the snack pit. Ginny slipped from his arms, but held onto his hand lovingly as she responded, "I'm in here! And it's okay, he's a friend."

Ailè watched his sister as she watched the common room doorway nervously. _There's something between these two._ She visibly shone when Pansy entered the room, looking around suspiciously for the intruder.

"It's Ailè, Pansy. I think he decided the Gryffindorks weren't good enough for him." Ginny snickered, smiling brightly when both Pansy and Ailè grinned in response.

"A true snake, are you? We'll see." Pansy warned him, promising pain if he even dared lying about his intentions in their domain. "Why are you here?"

_End of Flashback_

Sighing, he jumped down from the wall, landing gracefully barefoot on the stone floor. He hadn't been within the Snake Pit in over a week and he wasn't much closer to discovering who his mate was.

Yes, they were a Slytherin, he could feel their presence within the common room that night, but it was not Pansy. She had… _other_ prospects out there for her, not that he would ever tell. He simply smiled and wished the pair happiness in their lives together.

He was only able to narrow it down to the Slytherins that take NEWT Potions, including the professor.

First there was Blaise. Despite being wrongly extracted from his proper house, Ailè had been able to gain a respectable repertoire with those in Slytherin House. Maybe it was because they felt the need to respect their stolen house-mate, or maybe they just liked him, it didn't really matter to Ailè – being with the snakes felt like being with family.

Blaise really was a character. Flamboyant, loud and cheeky, yet caring, loyal and downright vicious when the situation called for it. He was the type of guy you could trust with your life.

Then there was Draco. Oh he still had a superiority complex, but he was caring and surprisingly friendly to those he considered worthy.

The young Valkyrie was pretty sure it was either of these two, but since he'd never been able to get either of them alone, he couldn't tell.

The third possibility was Snape. Chances were slim, and he didn't carry the scent Ailè desired, but there was just something that about Snape that confused him. He needed to be near him, but the feelings were different.

Ailè's musings were interrupted when his sister made herself known.

"Ailè?" She called softly.

Smiling glumly, Ailè turned toward her. "Hi, Gin."

Noting the despair in his voice, Ginny ran to her brother, enveloping him in her arms, hugging him tightly, "Ailè, it'll be okay. I'm sure you'll find him soon." She cooed in his ear, praying she was right. It was unbearable seeing him hurting.

"They are never close enough to tell, Ginny! It's driving me crazy. I -" he stumbled, gasping softly trying to hold back threatening tears, "– I need him."

Ginny watched her brother lovingly, holding him close. "Harry," she whispered, "Harry, I –"

"Ailè?" A deep, male baritone called from the stairway. Instantly, Ailè's senses went crazy. Ailè looked up to see the tall, robed figure walking gracefully toward him.

"I brought someone with me…" Ginny whispered.

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione Granger called out across the common room. "Where's Ailè?"

So far, their plan was going splendidly. The Valkyrie had no idea he was being tricked! Hermione had done a lot of research on his species in the past week. And from what she'd found, all Valkyrie were related somehow, and that new-borns all had some form of guardian or another. For most, it was in the form of another magical creature, but it had been documented that ordinary wizards or witches were sometimes 'chosen' for the role.

Now, as far as she knew, Aile hadn't found his guardian, but then again, he was always sneaking off. That was annoying. How was she supposed to seduce and control him if he was never around? That aside though, he seemed to be reacting positively toward her advances.

She and Ron had speculated over what this had meant. What if she was his mate? Ron had been quick to assure her that he would love her all the same even if she was the mate of some creature.

"Umm, not sure, Mione. Be sure to tell him off when he gets back though. Maybe when he hears his mate –" he snickered "– is displeased with him running off alone, he'll feel guilty enough to be more submissive in his attitude toward us."

"I'll be sure to do that, Ron." She intoned, smirking softly.

* * *

Ailè was standing in a second, back straight, breathing heavily. Excitement coursed through his veins.

_It's not the right one…_

Emerald eyes shone in the moonlight, his body rigid, and anticipation of rejection filled him. It wasn't his mate, but the tall man was just as important.

* * *

yep. Short.

please R&R!  
I'll update SOON (for real this time...PROMISE)

xox  
ValkyrieSeraphim


End file.
